


Scar

by Hayashiseki



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 02:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayashiseki/pseuds/Hayashiseki





	Scar

Scar

漆黑的房間只有不斷此起彼伏的呻吟聲，喘氣聲。  
阿爾扶著身下人的腰身往前挺進，他想像以前一樣在這個時候都可以毫無顧忌地一聲一聲喊著「耀」、「耀」、「耀」。然後對方回以他微笑和深吻，把身體和靈魂都交給自己。  
窗戶外邊透進微弱的月光，映著對方蒼白的皮膚，黑色碎落的髪尾，泛著潮紅的臉頰。  
阿爾閉上眼睛，雙手急切地揉捏著那消瘦的腰身。手掌從前腹滑到背脊，然後在一個熟悉的地方來回摩挲著，那光潔無暇的肌膚就像在嘲笑他腦裡邊揮之不去的那張臉。他固執地一直撫摸著背后那塊地方，他記得，這裡是應該有一道很深很深的刀疤，每次一不小心忘情之下稍微用點力碰到，對方就會忍不住發出悶哼。

他無數次問過王耀，「痛嗎，現在痛嗎？」  
那個人每次都是笑著搖頭，說，「不痛了，早就不痛了。」

第一次無意中見到那道傷疤的時候，阿爾弗雷德愣了好半晌。他看著那蜿蜒在他背脊醜陋的傷口，自己身上因為珍珠港而受的傷在這樣的瘡痍對比之下痛感完全消失了。  
暗紅的痂的縫隙里還在一直滲出鮮血，無論結多少次痂都好，只要戰爭一日不結束，這個傷口就會繼續流血，發炎，潰爛。  
阿爾從後面抱住他，讓那個可憐兮兮無法愈合傷口緊貼在自己的胸前，儘管血還是不斷滲出，染紅了他胸口的皮膚，一直往下淌到他在珍珠港中被狠狠挫傷的傷口上。  
他一直都想看到他們的傷口結痂，痊愈，直到傷痕都不會被很清晰地看出來，然後王耀也把手掌放在他的胸前對他說，「不痛了，阿爾。」  
他一直在盡自己所能讓戰爭快點結束，等到那時候他就能看到心心念念很多年的這一幕。

「阿爾弗雷德，你看，你所謂的劃江而治最後成了一灣淺淺的海峽，共和國在這頭，而民國卻在那頭。」王耀苦笑著，「你所謂的幫我就是這樣是嗎？你的長遠利益達到了。你看看我，四面楚歌。」  
他半張著嘴想去解釋什麼卻又沒有說話，只是茫然地看著王耀趔趄離去的背影，他似乎看到那條傷疤，在王耀破破爛爛軍衣裡面那條——沒有別人幫忙、每次自己纏都纏得很醜的繃帶下面還在哭泣的傷口。那個背影好像還在對他一遍又一遍重複著他當初的承諾，斥訴著他的食言。

「不！」阿爾弗雷德撐起身來，流著冷汗吼了一聲。  
身下人轉過頭來迷惑地看著他，嘴上仍然沒辦法止住呻吟聲。  
他看清楚了那張臉，條件反射般偏過頭去避過這已經不是第一次的投射過來包含狐疑的眼神。  
「抱歉……菊……」  
猝不及防地感到胸口在作痛，有血流不止粘膩的聲音……他猛地低頭去看，原來受傷的地方已經僅剩下了淺淺的疤痕——已經不怎麼起眼了。  
胸口的舊傷在隱隱作痛，那個靠近心臟的地方。  
阿爾弗雷德的指尖顫抖著，離了他的背脊。  
那明明是沒有傷疤的，光滑的背啊。

點著油燈在狹窄的房間裡，王耀還是有點看不清各種藥粉瓶上的名字。他背對著鏡子，艱難轉過頭來想盡可能看看背後，看看那個傷口已經愈合到什麼程度了。他往后來回轉了幾次，痂上還有未得到妥當清洗的藥粉顆粒。  
「呼……總算要開始好了……」他往背後亂倒一通藥水，然後趴著把藥粉順著大概的位置撒下去，再稍微起一點點身開始把繃帶胡亂纏一通。  
他在繃帶兩末端隨手打了個結，每天的清洗傷口和換藥過程對他來說簡直就能算是用盡全身肌肉筋骨的體能訓練。  
「你這麼粗魯！沒辦法換藥的啦！」  
「你說誰粗魯了！這都是因為傷口在背後才沒辦法好好纏的好嗎！？要不你自己試試？」  
他看著因為起身動作過猛了一點而撒到地面的藥粉和換下來的繃帶，一些碎落的回憶從這些東西上面泛到腦裡。  
兩個揪著耳朵互罵的傻瓜，然後罵完了一個就只好鼓著氣乖乖坐下讓另外一個幫他換藥。  
「我在想什麼呢……」  
那卷沒用完的繃帶掉到地面，一圈又一圈滾到床腳。


End file.
